Stefan
Stefan, Fighter Henchman Nation: Ascalon Profession: Sword Warrior Armament: Ascalon Razor and Militia Shield Armor: Warrior Tyrian Armor Stefan is available for hire from Ascalon City onwards until Thunderhead Keep, where he is replaced by Devona. Location *Ascalon (all towns and outposts) *Shiverpeak Mountains (all towns and outposts except Deldrimor War Camp, Marhan's Grotto, and Thunderhead Keep) *Maguuma Jungle (all towns and outposts) *Crystal Desert (all towns and outposts) Skills used * * * * * * * * From Dragon's Lair on and in Hard Mode: * (replaces Sprint) Evaluation As with all henchmen, Stefan will attack whatever the party leader is currently attacking. Keep this in mind if you're using effect-on-hit skills (such as Mark of Pain) to maximize your body counts. Be aware that if not already fighting, Stefan immediately engages any enemy that attacks a party member, be it by melee attacks or ranged spells. This means, of course, that he will very often rush right into the middle of an mob, drawing aggro from more enemies. If he is your only frontliner, keep him alive at all costs, as he's the one who'll be trying to soak up all the physical damage. Pros *Deals a fair amount of damage. *Can withstand damage quite well. *Has a self-heal in the form of Healing Signet. *Less affected by knock-downs (late-game mobs) and critical-hits (high-level mobs) thanks to Balanced Stance. Cons *Has less damage output than Little Thom. *Has pathing issues around corners when enemies are in the way (similar to melee enemies trying to get to spell casters in the party). If trying to reach an enemy around a corner/bend and there is another foe in the way, he will often be stuck in that foe and do nothing. The problem with this is that while stuck he will not heal himself or use stances, making him a softer target. Dialogue :"Are you here to just talk, or is there some real bravery in that gut of yours? My sword is sharp, my shield is strong, and I'm itching for a good fight. Are you going to stand there all day, or are we going to go find some trouble?" Quotes Idle quotes in Ascalon: *''"Does anyone here play checkers?"'' *''"How far do you think I can throw this shield?"'' *''"I wonder how long it took to build the wall?"'' Idle quotes in the Shiverpeak Mountains: *''"What's the longest you've ever gone without a bath? Me? I'd say three weeks."'' *''"You see that over there? Is that...? Yes, I think it is. That's Gryphon Droppings."'' sic] Idle quotes in Kryta: *''"I'll wager the fishing here is excellent. Did you see that beast just off the shore?"'' *''"How much do you think my sword weighs?"'' *''"The White Mantle sure have great capes. I'd like to get me one of those."'' Idle quotes in the Maguuma Jungle: *''"I get the feeling even the plants here are eyeing us as potential meat."'' While idle in the Crystal Desert: *''"Do you think the heat could actually turn your brain into a loaf of bread?"'' *''"I hate sand. This armor itches."'' Battle Quotes: *''"Ascalon forever!"'' *''"By Balthazar's mighty blade, I will hear your squeals of anguish."'' *''"Come to papa."'' *''"I love a good battle."'' *''"I'm going to beat you until you're bright blue."'' *''"I'm going to pound you into a new dimension of pain."'' *''"Line them up. I will knock them down."'' *''"Prepare to meet Grenth, vermin!"'' *''"Taste cold steel."'' *''"Try this on for size."'' Notes *He used to be named Stefan Baruch. Category:Henchmen (Prophecies)